


Something shared with coffee and tea

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Simon is happiest when the air turns chilled and the leaves began to change color, and when coffee became an acceptable drink any time of day.  Everything about fall made Simon feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, everything except for the fact that fall meant a new school year.Simon loved school, he really did. He was happy to say that too, he was music major with a minor in accounting and was attending the school he always dreamed he would. It was almost perfect. Key word here, almost. Simon hated the commute, as much as he loved New York City the hustle and bustle in mornings soured his mood and his early morning shift at the coffee shop he worked at made it worst. Nothing makes your day bad like grumpy business majors waiting for their early dose of caffeine.Unless you’re a certain short always grumpy business student that goes by the name Raphael Santiago.





	Something shared with coffee and tea

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff man, also I'm tired and all spelling mistakes will remain as mistakes cuz I'm too lazy to fix them. Enjoy <3

Simon is happiest when the air turns chilled and the leaves began to change color, and when coffee became an acceptable drink any time of day. Everything about fall made Simon feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, everything except for the fact that fall meant a new school year. 

Simon loved school, he really did. He was happy to say that too, he was music major with a minor in accounting and was attending the school he always dreamed he would. It was almost perfect. Key word here, almost. Simon hated the commute, as much as he loved New York City the hustle and bustle in mornings soured his mood and his early morning shift at the coffee shop he worked at made it worst. Nothing makes your day bad like grumpy business majors waiting for their early dose of caffeine. 

Unless you’re a certain short always grumpy business student that goes by the name Raphael Santiago. Raphael didn’t start showing up at Java Jones until the begin of Simon’s second year at NYU. Simon found Raphael interesting and odd at the same time. He’d always order a large coffee, no cream, no sugar and a cup cake. Normally most people preferred a bagel or croissant but not Raphael, that was the first thing that made him stand out to Simon among the other busy bodies. That and Raphael’s beautiful features. 

Simon had excepted him to be model or at least an actor, he was too beautiful for the world not to see. Simon loved the way the brown of his eyes lightens to a molten gold color when the light hit them, and the pink of his lips. Even the scar on his cheek was breath taking. Simon could stare at him for hours.

“Simon” Clary’s fingers snapped in front of her best friends face to get his attention. 

“Hmh?” Simon drops the sharpie in the hand and turns to her “what?”

“Alec has been waiting for his coffee for two minutes, and I’m pretty sure you scared Raphael away, again” Clary teased and bent down to pick up a cookie from the glass case for Alec. 

“Sorry pal” Simon ignore Clary in favor of apologizing to an annoyed Alec. 

“Make heart eyes at him on your own time Lewis, I’m late for Management” Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Lier you know your class doesn’t start for another hour, take this to Magnus” Clary handed the cookies to Alec who left with a small smile. “So you” she then turned to Simon, not willingly to let him get away from this conversation again. 

“Me what?” Simon asked innocently as he worked to wipe down the counter seeing as the morning rush had died down. 

“Raphael, when are you going to ask him out or talk to him at least” Clary inquired and set fresh coffee brew. 

“What? Talk to him? Did you inhale too much paint fumes?” Simon turned a concerned to his friend and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. 

Clary batted his hand away and glared at him “Simon, you’ve been making heart eyes at him for two months now, it’s a miracle he’s still a customer here”

“He must not like Starbucks” Simon choose to ignore his friends pout and took off his apron and hanged in behind the register. “See you later” Simon kissed Clary’s cheek and grabbed his cup of coffee “see you in the morning” he called out.

“Hey, Si” Clary yelled out “you’re covering Jace’s shift from 4-8 tomorrow morning”

Simon groaned and waved his friend goodbye and headed for class.

_

Simon pulled his hoodie over his head as he flipped the sign from close to open. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes and mentally cursed Jace for having to go visit his grandmother. 

The first hour went by painstakingly slow, no customer came in and Simon was too tired to keep watch for any. Simon folded up his hoodie and rest his head on it, surely he would hear if the bell above the door chimed.  
He didn’t. Simon didn’t hear the bell above the door nor did he hear the tapping on the counter.

“Hey” Raphael whispered and no answer came “hello” he called harder and tapped on the counter harder “sorry” he apologized when Simon jostled awake.

“Hi” Simon responded in a raspy voice.

With his hair tussled and eyes barely opened, Simon was the most adorable person he’d ever seen and Raphael couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face.

“Are you early or did I sleep through?” Simon asked and covered his mouth to stifle a yawn. 

“I’m early” Raphael answered and pulled up a stool to sit opposite Simon. 

Simon’s eyes darted to the clock, it was a little past five am. “How come?”

“My roommate and his boyfriend are” Raphael paused and vaguely waved his hand about “are being loud” he added and fondly rolled his eyes. “Where’s Jace?” Raphael asked after noticing that the blonde was absent. 

“Gone to visit his grandma” Simon mumbled and gone up to turn the expresso machine on “want some coffee?”

“Hot chocolate please?” 

Simon perked up at this new information “Raphael Santiago drinks something other than black coffee? I’m shocked” Simon teased and smiled proudly when he heard Raphael laugh. 

“I like to change it up every now and then” Raphael smiled. He was happy with how easy it was to talk to Simon “and how do you know my last name?”

“Magnus” Simon shrugged and placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of Raphael “marshmallows?”  
“Lots of it” Raphael smiled and watched as Simon pour out tiny marshmallows into his cup. 

They sat and chatted until 7:30 when the rush of students headed for their 8am class started to file in. 

“Hi Raphael, bye Raphael” Clary rushed passed Raphael as he left and looked at Simon with a shocked expression. “what happened? tell me, tell me everything” 

“Clary we have customers” Simon used the line at the register to dodge Clary’s questions. 

Simon tiredly rubbed at his eyes, he was incredibly thankful he didn’t have class later that day. “Clary have you seen my phone?” he asked and reached into his pockets. 

“It’s o-oh my god Simon you liar you said nothing happened” Clary’s yelling jolted Simon awake.

“What?” he asked confused about her sudden outburst.

“You have a date tonight, with Raphael” Clary squealed in excitement “oh god my little boy will stop making heart eyes from across the room” 

“Shut up Fray it’s no big deal”

“Oh it’s a huge deal” Alec butted in as he approached the counter “Raphael was smiling when he came back to the apartment, have anyone ever seen Raphael smile?”

Simon blushed and chewed on his lips “I’m going to go home now, I have a date tonight” 

_

Simon smiled brightly when he saw Raphael again that night, his heart beat rapidly against his chest when Raphael returned his smile and waved at him. Even though they had texted throughout the day Simon couldn’t believe that he managed to get a date with Raphael. 

“So where we off to?” Raphael asked as they walked down the street, their fingers lightly brushing against each other. 

“Call me cliché but dinner and a movie?”

“Lucky for you, I love clichés”


End file.
